The Fates of Tyme
by Nightlife Maiden
Summary: A lonely demon prince and a powerful priestess are banded together in marrige, after a demon attack on the priestess's village she is given up to pay back the debt, but is it really that simple? No, it never is. But this time, the truth is a deady thing.
1. Prolouge

_ Prologe_

Time.

It's there one minute, then gone the next. Once it passes you, it's gone, over, finished, and will never come back. Sometimes, even just a harmless second can leave you mourning its stale trail.

Many look back upon their once youthful lives, as they absent mindly wondered about how all those memories, oh those dear memories, how they seemed to be only yesterday, yet reality quaintly corrected them that it was indeed so long ago. So where _did_ the time go? Had it been recycled for future use? Or had it disappeared into the empty nothingness of some dark abyss left to wander?

Questions like these confuse and agitate even the most precise minds, which often led to the dark and unknowing road of uncertainty, bringing forth the fear of which to the mind cannot comprehend.

Will time swallow us all into it's forever shifting tides of long expired rememberings that for only a moment, brings joy? A joy so full of completeness that sheds some sunlight on the frozen soul, fitting into the torn heart like a key so pure, that it fills the lock of shattering sanity and soon fades and resumes its shaded place, hidden in a shy corner carefully tucked back into its comforter of shadows deep within your mind.

* * *

History.

Someone once said that life is nothing without your history. But if we all focused on our pasts, how can there be hope for a new day when the night plagues your mind? How can there be change in a life of routine when no one is _making_ history? That is a line so delicate that one must use extra precaution around: remembering the ways of the old, or give birth to new customs. History is a mass of romance, betrayal, love, pain, discovering, and forgetting. If you pull out a scene from history, you will always see accomplishments and failures. You will see people that persisted, and people that gave up. History is everywhere, for it is time's very own son.

* * *

Life.

Life is a cloudy vision all on its own. We are all given life. A blank piece of paper, if you will, and with that paper comes a limitation. Your paper will only survive for so long before time consumes its once new appearance, making its smooth white surface to a fading crumpled and torn sheet. But with this blank sheet, you have the power to do anything with it. Customize it to your needs, mold it to your desires. Some look upon their empty page as a burden and they seek to destroy their masterpiece just as it begins. And it is them who have created a burden of sorrow on their own shoulders, for they will never experience the joy of flight, or the cruel intentions of the world, because these are the memoirs that shape everything; time, life, and history.

Without these you will fall prisoner to the black abyss of exhausted time, and you shall be nothing but an empty shell, a hollow vessel.

These are the only rules. The only true ways that will exist, and forever forged in stone.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I finally figured out how to add stories!!!! Yay me!! Please update and tell me what you think of my prologe??**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes (A.N.)**

**Special thanks to Winddragon3322 for reviewing first!**

**You all probably know this, but just in case, i don't want to get sued, so here it goes: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters!!!!!**

**Anyways, enjoy!!!**

_Chapter One_

_She cautiously took a hesitant step onto the bridge, relief flooding through her mind when nothing strange happened. Then, gaining back the courage that had rapidly abandoned her, she took another step, and then another and another, until she came to the most elevated point. A startled gasp escaped her lips as she gazed at the scene around her. Losing herself to the beauty of the horizon, she let her guard drop farther and farther away, becoming more vulnerable. _

_Her weakness proved to be her downfall, as the rotten plank securing her weight snapped at the sudden mass placed upon it__'__s old surface. The girl shot through the bottom of the wooden chain like a pistol. She finally regained her senses and was dragged back to reality by the bleak sensations that consumed her entire body. _

_She flung her limbs, clawing through the water, desperately trying to escape the frozen depths. She prayed in her mind to every god, king, and lord that she had ever known or heard about, begging them to have pity on her soul and grant her the privilege to live. Her lungs were burning, she felt as though they were being compressed together as a wave of nausea wrung her stomach. She broke the surface, gasping for air greedily, as she was roughly sucked back into the aquatic dimension. She was repeatedly dunked, as if the currents were taunting her, mocking her because she could not break free of it__'__s grasp. She began to scream, but it proved to be in vain, for soon after her throat became sore and raw. Her muscles ached, begging to rest from their exerted battle. _

_She pulled, then strained, then heaved. She forced her worn limbs to move once more to the beat of the ringing in her ears. Her body once more began the ancient dance of survival. _

_Her lungs burned like a vicious flame. She was there, she had done it! One more stretch and she was free from the hellish void that enclosed her. _

_Relief flowed through her like the very blood in her veins: when suddenly a hand plunged into the waters and forced her weakened state farther down. The abrupt movement stunned and shocked the innocent girl, who could only stare._

_She began gaining momentum as she sunk lower and deeper into the grasp of the darkness below…_

Kagome's eyes shot open like canon, as she sprung up from the small cot she laid upon.

_'Deep breaths, deep breaths. Count to ten. One…two…three…four…five… okay, I think I'm good.'_

She motivated herself as she slowly rose, and the blankets keeping her secure and warm slide off her, their security had evidently been lost at the moment.

Kagome ran her hands through her black wavy locks as she changed from her wrinkled night robe to her regular holy garbs. The navy hakama and cream-coloured kosode struck a pang of familiarity when the soft fibers made contact with her porcelain, ivory skin.

She sighed in fatigue-ness, and exited her single room hut. As she made her way through the small village smiling faces reined down upon her, their "hello's" and "good morning priestess Kagome!" filled the emptied air as she strolled down the dirt path, leading to the hotsprings that lay on the outskirts of the village.

A returning smile was exactly what those shimmering faces got in exchange. Even in her wake, people were commenting on her. Attempting to quietly whisper and gossip about either her beauty or her kindness. It was always about her and she was tired of being the center of attention. Some days it was greatly appreciated when she was looked upon with such supiriority. **(A.N. come on, she wasn't a saint, LOL)** It made her feel as though it was worth protecting these innocent people, not because they treated her like a god-given miracle, but because they trusted her to shade then from the blistering rays of danger and chaos, they believe that she had the power to save them, and that was what fighting for them was all about.

"...It's true, Okiku! I heard that she turned down Lord Bukasa!"

"No! He is one of the most wealthy lords in these lands! What could she be thinking?"

The gossing women had no idea that their head priestess had overheard their quiet banter.

Although Kagome was indeed a very beautiful woman, and yes, many men had asked for her hand in marriage, it was simply that she hadn't foud the need in marrying. She had only found a purpose in protecting those that need protecting, so why would she need a man that she didn't love.

Love.

It's commonly used as an action, but Kagome knew better. It was a living breathing thing. It was something that needed to be nurtured, and cared for. It is like a flame, so bright and capturing, but if not tended to it will go out. The reason that she had not a man in her life was because there was no one that had struck something in her, no warmth from within, no jolt of lightning when touched.

She was different. Kagome knew it, and so did the inhabitants of the village. She was gifted with such a tremendous ammount of sacred power, that it was well known around the South that this calm country was her territory. Normally one would have been expected to think that she would have been labled as an outsider, but it was the opposite. With her gentle and caring nature, Kagome had won the hearts and respect of many. Even today she floats with an air of serine purity that has never been tainted by the raw power that had been thrusted upon her since her birth.

The air surrounding the natural hotsprings were coated in mist and fog, as if creating a drape to keep the privacy of one bathing. Kagome began to remove her garbs, when a sharp snapping sound sliced through the damp air. She quickly spun around, and faster than the stranger could interperate, she threw a deathly pointed dagger laced with mild dose of sacred energy. The sound of a body making contact with the moist ground littered the air around the beautiful spring.

With more confidence than one would expect, she silently walked over to the cold corpse. She did a speedy examination of the carcass before closing her cyan eyes and murmured a soft prayer. She stifly stood from her kneeling posittion, and grabbed the leather handle that protrude from the still body. The bood, a rich

red, coated the blade's sleek surface and was wiped on the freasly fallen dew glazed grass.

That demon never stood a chance...

The clear night sky silently sung it's darkened praises, though all that was heard was the long grass' swift touches upon one another. Their contact as gentle as a lover's caress as they swayed to the rhythm of the night. The tune didn't end there. The guards' constant footsteps although fading into the distance, still brought a steady beat to the concoction. as the soft chirpings of crickets sung the song of untamed wilderness and freedom, all under the moon's pail glow that coated the earth below like a blanket of snow. The evening was almost over, yet it held fast to the notion that it was in full swing.

The darkened skies song told him all he needed to know. It was the perfect night for a hunt, and he was as primal tonight as every full moon. Deadly. His long silver spun hair flew into the wind as he soared through the thick forests that surrounded his keep. He abruptly came to a sudden stop when he arrived at a clearing. He threw his head up and sniffed the delicate air and growled deep in is throat. His piercing blue pupils scanned his surroundings with keen aquarcy, trying to decipher where the location of this unknown trespasser lingered. Irritation filled his eyes, but it mattered not; if his eyes could not be of assistance, than this other enhanced senses would.

His white dog ears stood pointed to the sky from the top of his head. They captured the sound waves with much ease. A bird could not open it's wings without him hearing. A pattern of deep ragged breaths stole his attention, as he darted to the large tree the noise was coming from.

His prey was unknown to it's enemy's movement, until the tree they were hiding behind was roughly lifted from the earth, and tossed to the side like it was nothing but an insignificant branch.

Kikyo was more terrified of the _animal_ in front of her than she had ever been in her life. She willed her body to move, to scream, anything! But her skills and training were lost in some dark corner of her mind as she was captivated by her hunter. She knew this would be her death and she cursed herself for going down this easily. She underestimated her foe, she thought he would be an easy kill. She would have vengeance on him, she refused to be so effortlessly killed. She began to sketch his characteristics in her mind: his flowing white hair and dog ears. Then she mustered the courage and looked at his demonic face. His eyes read bloodlust, and before she could scan farther, her attacker lifted one of his hands and with a flick of his wrist, he slashed her from her shoulder to her mid drift. She cried out and was flung from where she was rooted, and summoning the same courage she continued to stare at his face. His cheeks were decorated with deep purple lines, and his teeth were almost twice the size of a normal human's. The most ironic thing about him was that he wore a blood red hakama and hitoe.

' _to match his blood thirst eyes…'_ She thought as he once more raised his other talon and shot his razor sharp claws through her stomach. Her blood spattered to the damp ground below her. Her lungs filled with scarlet liquid that her kept her alive, and soon, the substance overflowed in her mouth as she felt her light leaving her.

_'I will be avenged, half demon. Mark my words…'_

The body stopped moving and Inuyashasmelled the death that clung to the air surrounding her corpse. It mattered not who she was, but what she was.

Another growl escaped his throat as he examined the body. It was another priestess, that much her could tell from her clothing.

This series of priestess attackings had Inuyasha's demon's mind in the haywire. He reluctantly gave one last look at the body that lay before him, and as the sun slowly rose, he ran back to familiar echoes of guards' footsteps.

The large wall that surrounded the castle came into sight, and with a massive amount of force, he lurched himself over the sinister looking wall. All the guards simply gave him a look of acknowledgment as he landed, bearly making a sound. He immediately began a sprint through the enormous hallways of his father's palace. Doors, paintings, and people became nothing but blurs in his wake. Inuyasha came to a halt when he reached a large wooden door. He pushed it open and slowly walked into the leisurely lightened throne room. Demona and people lined the perimeter, all different in shape and colour. Most would find it unusual for both spieces to mingle so closly.

In the centre of this vast chamber sat a large man with such a sense of presence, that all attention was directed to him. It was no mystery to where Inuyasha inherited his looks. The great Inu no Taishou had the same silvery hair, and the markings on his face greatly resembled the ones on his son's face.

With a nod of his head, the Lord sat inattentively waiting his son's report.

"It was another human priestess. I found her in the forest."

The large man shook his silver mane in frustration. His bellowing voice echoed through the room. "This cannot continue. These random attacks must come to a stop. But why are they targeting you, my son?" He took a momentary pause. "If it is a priestess _problem_ we have, than a priestess _solution_ is in order." He stood from his extravagant throne and bellowed, "Myoga!"

A small flea demon stepped forward and with it's tiny voice replied, "Yes, my lord?"

"Ready a small battalion, and send word to our hosts in the South. We require a meeting of the elders of the Ayako village…"

Inuyasha began to retreat from the room when his father once more spoke up. "You _will_ accompany me, my son, correct?"

After a quick nod from his head, Inuyasha left the room and as he strolled through the widened hallways, his eyes returned to their normal state, a molten gold; his claws and fangs shrunk back to their normal size.

"A trip to the southern lands? How boring will this be..." he mumbled.

_**he had no idea...**_

**Author's Notes**

**Omg, another chapter done!!! Please review!!!! The first 3 reviewers get a surprise!!! Tehehehehe **

**Morningdeath Warrior: REVIEW BEFORE I GO ON A CRAZY KILLING SPREE!!!!! MWAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

**Nightlife Maiden:ummmmmm... they really don't care.**

**Morningdeath Warrior: Well then, i'll convince you not to update for an outragously long time!!!! Haha!!!**

**Nightlife Maiden: See! That's better! Now it's something they don't want to happen!! Good for you! gives cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

_The sky became littered with dark clouds, and people all around the area were in constant worry and anxiousness from the omen that was revealed. Now that the priestess had left to return back to her own village, they couldn't help but be fidgety. _

_A little girl tiredly moaned in boredom from her mother's side. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to go to the market while her big bother got to stay home and ride the horses? It just wasn't fair! _

_As the pair traveled from booth to booth, she let go of her mother's hand, and her little mind became wrapped around the idea that she could stay home and her brother would shop continuously. As her imagination soared, her hearing dropped like hot potato and did not hear her mother distractedly call her name._

_She imagined herself atop of her favourite mare, Lacy, riding the vast hills, and around the sea. As she dove farther and farther into her own world, she did notice that her caretaker had left. _

_The little girl started to giggle and spin in circles, around she went; earning the stares of other civilians, when she was jolted back to reality when a crate dropped filled with fruit and hit the ground with a tremendous "thump'"._

_She looked around the confined area, attempting to locate her shopping mother, and when she couldn't she her amass the smothered booths, she began to panic._

_"Mother?" she called into the market skies, yet no one except the people surrounding her would hear her cries, for it was the busiest time of the day here._

_"Mother!" she yelled louder, in hopes of reaching her guardian. _

_Still nothing. She started to take fast, shallow breaths and screamed as loud as she could, "MOTHER?" _

_She sank to her knees in desperation. What would she do? She didn't know the way back to her hut? Tears pooled out of her chocolate eyes and sobs racked her body._

_"Mommy?" she whispered to herself. Never had she been so scared. _

_Something suddenly caught her young eyes. It was so…indescribably beautiful. She could not see exactly what it was but it glowed like the moon. She absent mindedly stood from her spot on the ground and walk towards it, but when she reached the tree it had been standing by it had moved farther into the forest. A little disgruntled by it's sudden retraction, she followed. _

_It was easy to find because of the contrast of the dark woods. They came to area like no other, as it was filled with enormous trees the size of 4 or 5 trees put together. The thing that stole her attention was the glowing figure, as now she could see it, and see she did._

_'An angle...' she thought_

_'My angel!' as she flung herself at the "angel"._

_The mysterious figure caught the little girl with much ease, then set her down gently on the forest floor._

_**"My dear..." **__the figure began as it's hands remained on her shoulders, __**"my dear, I have a special task for you..." **__the angel released it's grip on her shoulders and instead softly held her palms up and placed a small trinkets in her tiny hands. __**"I wish for you to guard this little gem. Guard it with your life. Never tell anyone you have it, or show it to them. There is only one person you may show the jewel to. Correct?" **__with a nod from the child, the angel continued, __**"She will be the most beautiful creature your young eyes will see. Her aura will be filled with everlasting purity. When you meet her, I want you to tell her of our encounter, and give the stone to her. You shall follow her in her journey, young one..." **__The serious tone in it's voice disappeared as the angel had captured the small infant to her in a warm embrace. __**"Oh, my sweet child...I'm sorry that this had to happen to you...Rin...but I shall make it easier for you..."**__ and with that, the angel had lost its solid form and faded away._

_"Angel...?" the confused little girl whispered, still clutching the purple stone in her hands. After waiting for her saviour to return for a few moments, the disappointed child turned around and followed to path to which she came on back to her village._

_When Rin had stepped out of the thick brush, she saw a sight even the strongest man would have been revolted by; the entire village had been destroyed. Small flames still dancing upon the rooftops of a select few of huts. Mangled bodies littered the earth, no one had survived. The whole market was reduced to a wasteland. _

_Rin slowly walked through the village, acknowledging the destruction around her. She spotted her neighbours corpse, and nearly vomited at the sight. He had large gashes on his front, and multiple organs lay spurred on the ground around him. His mouth was overflowing with blood, and one of his arms lie not a few feet away. All of the bodies remained like this, some even missing all their limbs, of heads. Rin never had found her mother's body, although it might have been a good thing._

* * *

Rin shook her head to clear the images today was the 9th year since the incident, and just like the previous years, the memories came flooding back to heron this one day. 

Oh yes, the angel had made it easier. Rin forgot everything of the first seven years of he life, but on the anniversary of "her destiny" she liked to call it, came flooding back to her and by morning, they will have disappeared back to some dark corner in her mind.

Since then, Rin had been traveling all over the globe, and had only recently returned to Japan.

_'Well, beautiful woman, I'm here but where are you?'_ Rin thought as she packed her bags and exited the run-down hotel.

* * *

**well hey out there! it's your favourite author again! Just popping in to tell you that I merged chaters one and two to make a bigger one and added a new chapter 2 (that would have been chapter 3) It's all too confusing! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Special thanks to winddragon3322, dyedlovingu, O-Mega Lead, and mysterious moon-goddess. They got to see this chapter before anyone else, and if you want that knd of treatment, than review! Chow! **


End file.
